Les quadruplées de Poudlard
by Kazumi Nakaru
Summary: Quand des quadruplées françaises se retrouvent à Poudlard pour leur septième année et que malheureusement pour Malfoy il se retrouve fiancé à l'une dans elles cela fait des ravages pas d'inspi pour le titre ù ù M/OC BZ/OC TN/OC HP/OC


PDV: Tifany Darcis

Bonjour je m'appelle Tifany Darcis, j'ai trois autres sœurs, Téa, Tayanna et Trinity nous sommes quadruplées. Notre famille est une grande et puissante famille de sang-pur. Nous allons passé notre dernière année à Poudlard.

Fin PDV : Tifany Darcis

Les quadruplées arrivèrent avec leurs parents devant le Poudlard Express, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Elles leurs dirent au revoir et montèrent dans le train. Téa trouva un compartiment et elles s'installèrent. Tifany, Trinity et Téa parlèrent tandis que Tayanna dormait. Trois garçons entrèrent soudain dans le compartiment.

-Salut je suis Drago Malefoy, lui c'est Blaise Zabini et lui c'est Théodore Nott. On peut s'assoir?

-Oui bien sûr je suis Tifany Darcis et voici mes sœurs Téa, Tayanna qui dort encore, et Trinity nous sommes quadruplées mais cela doit se voir.

-Oui pour se voir sa se voit, répondit Blaise

-Vous êtes dans quelle maison? demanda Trinity

-Serpentard, répondirent en coeur les garçons.

-Nous allons sûrement nous retrouvez alors. Nous venons d'une grande famille de sang-pur française, répliqua Tifany.

-Comment faites-vous pour vous reconnaitre entre vous?

-Entre nous c'est facile nous nous connaissons sur le bout des doigts , mais notre mère à eu l'idée de nous achetez des pendentifs avec les deux premières lettres de nos prénoms, par exemple moi j'ai un T et un A, expliqua Tayanna qui s'était réveillée.

-En y regardant bien c'est vrai mais ils sont chacun d'une couleur différent. Tifany tu en as un rose, Téa un bleu, Tayanna un vert et Trinity un rouge.

-Oui se sont chacune notre couleur préférée.

-Cool, en tout cas vous êtes toutes les 4 très belles mais il vous arrive de changer vos identités quand vous avez des petits amis? demanda Théodore.

-Non nous n'avons jamais fait ça quand nous sommes avec quelqu'un c'est que nous l'aimons donc nous ne nous changeons pas .répondit Trinity.

-Et..., commença Drago

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'une furie entra dans le compartiment.

-Ah mon Dragichou tu es là. Je t'ai cherchée partout.

-Je...

Il se fit encore coupé la parole mais cette fois par Tifany.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à mon Drago? T'as des comptes à lui rendre chéri?

-Non pas du tout, dit Drago qui avait compris le jeu de Tifany. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux alors Pansy?

-Vous êtes ensemble? C'est pas possible Drago nous sommes fiancé.

-Désolé mais Drago est fiancé avec moi maintenant t'as quelque chose à dire bouledogue?

-Drago tu es à moi.

Et elle parti sur ces belles paroles.

-Tifany comment tu vas faire alors? Vous n'êtes même pas fiancé! s'exclama Téa

-Ma petite Téa sache que rien ne m'ai impossible. Et d'ici demain soir Drago seras mon fiancé. T'es d'accord "chéri" ? Et puis de toute façon c'est beaucoup mieux de se marier avec moi qu'avec Pansy. J'ai juste à dire aux parents que je t'aime et c'est bon nos parents se rencontre demain dans l'après-midi.

-Je suis d'accord et de toute façon nous ne pouvons plus reculer. Nous allons arriver nous devons mettre nos robes de sorciers.

Ils revêtirent leurs robes par dessus leurs vêtements juste avant que le train n'arrive en gare. Les nouveaux amis descendirent du train et les garçons allèrent dans les calèches tandis que les filles prirent les barques.

PDV: Drago

-"En quelque heures j'ai réussi à avoir une super bombe pour fiancé. Tifany est super bien foutue et elle est beaucoup mieux que Pansy la pauvre elle me regarde avec un sourire sadique. Attends un sourire sadique! Ah pas le temps d'y penser les quadruplées arrivent."

Fin PDV: Drago

Les quadruplés entrèrent dans la grande salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles, elles s'avancèrent.

-Mademoiselle Dracis Tifany veuillez mettre le choixpeau sur votre tête.

Tifany s'assit, mis le choixpeau et attendit le verdict.

-Une sang-pur, manipulatrice ,rusée tu as tout pour aller à Serpentard !

Elle se leva et s'assit à côté de Drago. Ce fut au tour de Té fut aussi envoyé à Serpentard ainsi que Tayanna il ne restait plus que Trinity. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret.

-Tu pourrais aller à Gryffondor tu sais ? Tu as toute les qualités pour y aller non ? Tu ne veux pas ? Donc tu vas à Serpentard !

Trinity se leva fière d'elle et s'installa à côté de Théodore.

-Ba dis donc il en a mis du temps à se décidé le choixpeau, constata Tifany

-Oui j'ai trouvé aussi mais bon il m'a envoyé à Serpentard c'est ce qui compte.

Le repas se passa sous les regards noirs de Pansy sur Tifany, celle-ci s'énerva et se leva.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin !

-Je veux mon Drago

-On est fiancé met toi ça dans le crâne ! Bouledogue !

Pansy sortit de la Grande Salle en courant.

-Tu l'as bien eu cette fois, félicita Téa

-Il faut que j'envoie un hibou je reviens, annonça Tifany

-Ok on t'attendra dans la salle commune.

Tifany monta dans la volière, prit un parchemin, une plume et écrit :

_[i]Chère mère, cher père._

_Aujourd'hui dans le train avec mes sœurs nous avons trouvé un compartiment et nous nous sommes installé jusqu'à là rien de grave mais quelques minutes après trois beaux garçons sont entrés dans le compartiment et parmi eux se trouvait un garçon blond aux yeux gris je suis immédiatement tombé amoureuse de lui. Il s'appelle Drago Malefoy cette lettre est pour vous demander de voir ses parents pour nous fiancé et cela dès demain après-midi._

_J'espère que vous allez accéder à ma requète, votre fille ainée Tifany Darcis.[/i]_

Après avoir relue se lettre, Tifany attacha le parchemin sur sa chouette Lula et l'envoya. Elle redescendit dans sa salle commune où elle retrouva ses sœurs.

-Salut, Drago j'ai envoyé la lettre demain tout est réglé.

-Tout est réglé ?! Mais les problèmes ne font que commencer ! s'exclama Téa.

-Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste Téa. Tout vas bien se passer.

-Et bien moi j'en suis pas si sur…

Fin du premier chapitre il vous as plus ?


End file.
